Enclosure racks typically include space for mounting equipment. When there is a space in the rack without equipment it is desirable to place a blanking panel to cover the space. This is for both aesthetic reasons and to provide better airflow through the components on the rack for cooling purposes. There is a need for an easier to use and mount blanking panel.